mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
The Germinator
The Germinator is episode 8 of Series 6. Synopsis Funded by KORPS, scientific genius Bobby Bleach has eliminated most of the United Kingdom's germs. Allowing KORPS to use Bleach to create new diseases that weaken national defenses. Tom is the only member of the team who escaped infection, but can he overcome his fear of being in the field and stop Bleach before it's too late? Meanwhile, Saint Hearts is hosting a science competition. Trivia *Frank is baffled why KORPS wanted Doctor Steinberg released after waiting at least 10 years. *The title is a reference to "The Terminator". *KORPS's plan is similiar to the Quarian species in "Mass Effect". The Quarians lack a strong immune system since they live in a disease free environment. *There is a similiarity to the "Star Trek" episode "The Mark of Gideon". *Tom shows his lack of undercover work by going to the warehouse as his usual spy self instead of blending into the background. Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.1.jpg|Bobby Bleach MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.2.jpg|Bobby Advert MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.3.jpg|Squirt Squirt Wallop in action MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.4.jpg|Big Angry bin monster MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.5.jpg|The Crime Minister watching Bobby Bleach MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.6.jpg|Mr Flatley using Tom's Germ Specs MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.7.jpg|Tom showing Mr Flatley the reduction of germs MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.9.jpg|Tom showing off his new Germ Specs MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.10.jpg|Tom's pencil communicator lighting up MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.11.jpg|Squirt Squirt Wallop factory MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.12.jpg|Mark the Security Guard new job card MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.13.jpg|Zoe, Dan, Aneisha as Health and Safety Officers MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.14.jpg|Bobby Bleach shooting another commercial MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.15.jpg|Health and Safety inspection MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.16.jpg|Zoe tries to get into Bobby Bleach's computer MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.17.jpg|Zoe is denied access MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.18.jpg|Tom hacks Bobby Bleach's computer MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.19.jpg|Squirt Squirt Wallop production line MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.20.jpg|Aneisha and Tom look around for evidence MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.21.jpg|Formular for Squirt Squirt Wallop MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.22.jpg|XXX-1 Toxic and Squirt Squirt Wallop Spray MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.23.jpg|The Germinator MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.24.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.25.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.26.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.27.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.28.jpg|Melissa get spots from the germs MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.29.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.30.jpg|Tom hack security system with Spypod MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.31.jpg|Tom hid from the guard MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.32.jpg|Tom used his Germ Specs MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.33.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.34.jpg| MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.35.jpg|Aneisha, Zoe, Dan, and Frank unconscious MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.36.jpg|Korps Agent and the Crime Minister MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.37.jpg|Dan's heart beats MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.38.jpg|Tom checks in with Aneisha MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.39.jpg|Stella de-briefs the team MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.40.jpg|The team MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.41.jpg|The Crime Minister MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.42.jpg|Dan and Melissa get their picture taken MI High Series 6 - Episode 8.43.jpg|Dan and Melissa get their picture taken SSW.jpg|Bleach’s commercial Monkey.jpg|Effects BB.jpg|Germ machine Germs.jpg|Germ release Germ_Specs.jpg|Effects of Wallop Footprints.jpg|Effects of Wallop Germinator.jpg| MG.jpg| MG1.jpg| Videos Category:Series 6